Birthday Wish
by FrostyLite
Summary: Devil Survivor 2. For once, Yamato didn't mind celebrating his birthday. Occurs after Yamato's chaos route.


A/N: I decided to write this to celebrate Yamato's birthday. Enjoy my crappy fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil Survivor 2

This fic occurs after Yamato's chaos route with some minor changes.

I would love some comments and criticisms.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The heart monitor rang softly in a rhythmic beat. Hiro slept peacefully on the hospital bed. His body was wrapped in bandages, hiding the scars and wounds of his previous battle. His shallow breathing into the oxygen mask signified his dying flames of life that slowly continued burning. His current state was ever so fragile

Yamato watched the boy painfully while sitting on the chair at the near end corner of the room. He wondered how much longer would he have to wait before Hiro finally woke up. Yamato remembered the day Otome had first told him of Hiro's condition. That had been two months ago. He shut his eyes and slowly recalled his conversation with Otome.

* * *

"_Hiro has several fractured ribs, five of which punctured his lungs. He also received quite a concussion as well. A few bones were broken here and there too. On the minor side, he only sustained some small scratches, excluding the long gash on his left arm. Yamato, do you realize how lucky he is? Especially since he lost so much blood before he even got here. It is actually a miracle he was able survive." Otome's expression was mournful. She sighed deeply before continuing on, "right now, we managed to stabilize him, but due to his excessive injuries his body cannot handle the stress and pressure of it all. It will be a while before he regains consciousness." _

_Yamato's face remained cool as always, however his clenched fists betrayed the emotions on his face. It was evident he was angry. Angry at himself._

"_How long will he stay this way?" Yamato asked in a cold voice._

_Otome clutched her clipboard tightly and said, "Honestly Yamato…He sustained some pretty serious injuries. I'm not even sure whether he will wake up or not. All we can do is wait."_

"_I understand," Yamato said with no emotion. "Thank you for telling me Otome." He briskly walked away in silence._

* * *

"Chief?" A firm and feminine voice snapped Yamato out of his trance.

Yamato looked up and saw a middle aged woman with dark blue hair and in a black JP's uniform similar to his. "Yes Sako?"

"The meeting will be starting soon. Should we head out now?" She glanced at Hiro for a second and back at the chief, "or we could leave lat-"

"No, no, it's fine." Yamato interrupted before Makato can continue. "I will meet you outside. Please allow me to gather my bearings for a minute."

"Yes sir." Makato saluted and walked out of the room.

Yamato rose from the chair and proceeded to exit the room, taking a last glance at Hiro's broken body. Yamato had achieved his goal. His merit system had become a reality. The strong would no longer be dragged down by the weak and only those who are competent should be able to rule. Money and background held no power now, only their deeds and achievements. This was Yamato's ideal world and it had come true. But at what cost? He had miscalculated and acted recklessly during the fight between Polaris and his team. And because of his mistakes, Hiro had suffered dearly. It should have been him who fell because of his actions not Hiro. Yamato quietly shut the door. He paused for a moment and let out a long sigh, before continuing on. He would check on him later on, like he had always done. Hiro was his equal, his right hand man and most importantly his friend. Yamato would be there for him. Like Hiro had done, when Yamato needed him the most.

* * *

The meeting had been long and dull. However thanks to Yamato, it had gone without a hitch. Yamato leaned against the wall of the empty hallway. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Why so glum, brother?" A voice asked.

Yamato moved his gaze from the floor and onto the new figure in front of him. He met face to face with an exact copy of himself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure to Miyako during this time of the day? It is not wise to wander around especially with me here."

"Lighten up brother. It is your birthday after all." Miyako produced a slice of chocolate cake with a small blue-lit candle at its center from behind her back and offered it to Yamato.

"It is also yours too." Yamato said and eyed the cake with distaste. He raised his hand to decline the cake. "However I do not need these celebratory offerings. I am far too busy for such things."

"What a spoil sport. At least blow the candle out and make your birthday wish." Miyako urged her brother and moved the cake upwards so it was only a few inches from his face.

"You already know what I wish for. Blowing this candle will not make a difference."

"Look, I know you are worried about him." Miyako placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "But just because he hasn't woken up yet, it does not mean that he is dead. You can still hope Yamato.

Now, blow the candle and make your wish, before I make you." Miyako threatened with a smile.

Seeing there was no way out of this. He complied. He slowly breathed in and blew the candle. The flames vanished in an instant.

"Was that so hard? Now move along brother, don't you have someone to visit."

"You should return to your room as well." Yamato returned the cake. "It would be troublesome if someone saw us together."

Yamato said his farewells and parted ways with Miyako.

* * *

Yamato walked towards Hiro's room. He opened the door. The young chief's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh. Hey Yamato." The black haired boy sitting on the hospital bed said. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

There was nothing left to be said. Yamato sprinted to the hospital bed and embraced the boy with all his might. He felt something wet trickling down his face as he placed his head on the boy's shoulder. He realized that he was crying. Yamato felt a warm arm wrap around his waist. Warmth seeped through his body as the boy returned his embrace. Yamato closed his eyes and smiled. For once, he didn't mind celebrating his birthday.


End file.
